degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HayleeMonroe/Scary Movie!
Scene 1- ''' ''David, Cheyanne, Sierra, Tori, and Catie are walking together in the woods. They think someone is following them and repeatedly look back but they never see anyone. '' '''David: I gotta go pee. Catie and Sierra: We didn’t have to know that! David looks back and smiles and walks into the bathroom. After he is done he goes to wash his hear and see’s Ajanae in the mirror. '' '''Ajanae:' You’re going to die! David: Oh I must have drunk too much! David turns around and sees Ajanae looking at him smiling with a knife in her hand. David try’s to get away but falls on the ground. He scots away but Ajanae pulls him by his hear and stabs him. '' '''Ajanae:' Bye for now. Ajanae bends down and puts David’s blood all over her. She leaves and the camera goes to David’s face and zooms in, David opens his eyes and they are bright red. '' '''Scene 2- ' Ajanae runs out of the bathroom crying and runs to the group off friends. '' '''Ajanae: '''Oh. My. God! You guys have to help me! There was some killer in the bathroom and they tried to kill me and then some guy walked in and they killed him and I-I- don’t know what to do! '''Tori: '''Who are you? '''Ajanae: '''Ajanae… '''Cheyanne:' Wait was the kid black? Ajanae: 'Yeah come with me I’ll show you him. ''Ajanae and Cheyanne walk to the bathroom together. Ajanae pushes Cheyanne into the bathroom and locks the door. Then you hear Cheyanne scream. Ajanae starts to fake cry and runs back over to the group. '' '''Ajanae: '''He killed her! Run! ''They all begin to run and Ajanae pushes Catie down and continues to run. '' '''Catie: '''Guys wait! Guys! ''No one hears her. Catie is left on the ground; she sees a shaded figure and begins to panic. She gets up and try’s to run but the figure pulls her back. You she blood splash onto the camera. '' '''Scene 3- ' '''Sierra: Where’s Catie? Tori: I don’t know who cares!?! Sierra: I’m not leaving her! Tori: She’ll be okay! Sierra: There’s a killer out there! Tori: That’s my point if we go back we all going to die! And I don’t wanna die! Sierra: Woe! I knew you were conceded but I never that you were this conceded! Sierra says as she goes back to find Catie. '' '''Ajanae:' I’ll go and get her. Don’t move. Ajanae runs after Sierra. '' ********************************** '''Ajanae:' Wait! Sierra: What?!? Ajanae: '''Did you really think you would get away? Oh there you are sweetie! ''Sierra turns around to see David. '' '''Sierra: What the hell? David grabs her and rapidly kills her, then throws her on the ground. '' '''Ajanae:' Only one more to go! And I saved the best for last! Ajanae says with an evil smile. '' '''Scene 4- ' Ajanae is running to Tori. '' '''Ajanae:' I couldn’t find any one! Tori: '''Fine! I’ll help you go look! ''Tori and Ajanae walk off. '' ********************************** '''Tori: I don’t see them Ajanae! Tori turns around to see David looking at her. '' '''Tori:' Wait…your dead! David (in a scary voice): Ha-ha I am! David says as he pulls an out a knife and stabs her, then throws her to the ground. David turns away from the body to face Ajanae, Ajanae goes beside him. '' '''Ajanae: '''We did it honey! You’re such a sexy demon-zombie. '''David:' I know! David and Ajanae are about to kiss but Tori stands up with a rock. '' '''Tori:' No you didn’t! ''The scene goes black and you hear Ajanae say oh shit! '' Category:Blog posts